S1E7 Game of Boiling
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: The doctor and Sasha get trapped in a volcano and have to get to the top to the TARDIS as the lava rises... but who is the evil boss? please R&R or PM your comments if you read it. thenk you and enjoy


**Game of Boiling**

The TARDIS hurtled through time and space. Sasha was clinging on and so was Chris. He was watching Sasha because she was in the same position as him, he trusted her judgement. Then bong! The TARDIS stopped.  
>The doctor flicked some switches, checked the monitor, pulled levers and checked the screen.<br>"We've stopped!" said the doctor in amazement "we've landed! But I didn't plan it! Something has taken us!"  
>Then the power turned off, the TARDIS was dark. It was black. Sasha breathed heavily.<br>"Doctor" she said quietly "What's happening?"  
>"Something has taken over us" said the doctor quietly, almost whispering<br>Sasha gulped. Then a light came on, it was red, the TARDIS was lit up all red.  
>"Doctor!" said a hissy female voice "you can leave your TARDIS!"<br>"Sasha" said the doctor "stay here with Chris"  
>The doctor walked towards the door but Sasha followed him. The doctor left the TARDIS and Sasha did too. Chris was on his way when the doors slammed in front of him.<br>The doctor banged on the doors.  
>"Hey!" shouted the doctor "open those doors! Let us back in!"<br>"No" said the voice  
>a hologram appeared in the air like a TV screen. A woman with a veil over her face was on it.<br>"Doctor" she hissed "you are inside a burning hot volcano that is about to erupt! This volcano is made up of layers and you and your friend have to make it to the top and escape in your TARDIS in order to survive! If you fail! The lava catches up and you roast!"  
>"Now hang on" said the doctor<br>"doctor!" interrupted Sasha "the TARDIS is gone! Chris is in there!"  
>The doctor looked up at the screen.<br>"Who are you?" said the doctor angrily  
>"I am the boss" said the woman "Let the game begin!"<br>Then suddenly there was a rumble. The doctor looked around at the red rock and saw a tunnel that led to a dip. He ran through the tunnel and looked down in the dip. It was the crater and molten lava was slowly rising up.  
>"Quick!" he shouted "Sasha! We have to go now!"<br>"What?" shouted Sasha  
>"we have to get the TARDIS back!" he shouted "Or we're roasted!"<p>

The doctor and Sasha ran back through the tunnel and saw another tunnel.  
>"through there!" shouted the doctor<br>The tunnel was pitch black and it was hot. Sasha took off her cardigan; she was now wearing a black vest top, a short skirt, blue tights and a pair of converse. She tied back her wavy brown hair into a pony tail.  
>They couldn't see properly, they then came to the end of the tunnel and saw it led into the crater too but there was a wooden rope bridge going across, right above the rising molten lava...<br>"Across there!" said the doctor quickly  
>He slowly walked across as it the bridge wobbled. Sasha slowly followed. She was looking down the whole time. She was sweating with fear, breathing heavily constantly. She didn't want to burn down there.<br>She stepped on a bit of wood and it fell into the lava and sank. She stopped.  
>"Doctor!" she shouted "I don't think I can do this!"<br>"Don't look down!" the doctor shouted back  
>Sasha nodded and slowly walked. They were three quarters across then Sasha heard a creaking noise. She looked back to the beginning of the bridge and saw the rope snap. The bridge tipped sideways and Sasha screamed and fell off. She was hanging on a bit of rope the doctor ran back to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. They both dived off the bridge as the rope on the other side snapped sending the bridge flying down hanging off the cliff. Sasha wiped her forehead<br>"That was close!" she whispered  
>then they ran as fast as they could to get to the next level.<p>

The TARDIS was on top of the volcano sitting beside the crater, waiting for the doctor and Sasha to get it back...

The doctor and Sasha were still running. They had made it to the next level and then found themselves at the crater again. The lava continued to rise. This time there was no way across the crater.  
>"What?" said Sasha confused "what now?"<br>The doctor looked up at the cliff above him.  
>"We have to scale that" said the doctor<br>"what?" said Sasha deeply  
>"We have to" said the doctor "there are little ridges for us to grab onto and stuff"<br>The cliff face was covered in little ridges, big enough for someone to grab and put their foot on as they climbed.  
>The doctor started to climb followed reluctantly by Sasha. They climbed slowly<br>"Don't look down" said the doctor "just look up at me"  
>"Okay" said Sasha<br>They climbed up further.  
>"Doctor" said Sasha "your race. What is it?"<br>"Time lords" said the doctor "I thought you would have known who I was"  
>"That was classified" said Sasha "we all heard your name in the corner of our ear, rumours flew around, stories about what you did, they were all in there"<br>The doctor laughed.  
>"Are there anymore of you?" said Sasha<br>"No" said the doctor  
>"I've had dreams about a race called Time Lords" said Sasha "fighting against the daleks, in a huge war and I'd be there fighting too and then I'd wake up again. This was all before you were even there. In my life"<br>"that's weird" said the doctor  
>He was a bit concerned now.<br>They continued climbing. 

The lava continued to rise up, ever so gradual but it had consumed some of the levels that the doctor and Sasha had been on.

The doctor and Sasha were now on another level.  
>"Now what?" said Sasha<br>It was a dark chamber that went up for a while, like a chimney.  
>"We have to climb up this" said the doctor<br>"can't we have a rest?" said Sasha "I'm exhausted!"  
>"okay" said the doctor sitting down<br>Sasha smiled.  
>"I haven't properly gotten to know you Sasha" said the doctor "when we first met you were turned into an army and then all the trouble with Maxine and all that, then we split up in that forest"<br>"yeah" said Maxine "this is the first time we've been alone together"  
>"yeah" said the doctor "so you don't have any family left?"<br>"No" said Sasha "my mother and father were both kidnapped by these aliens called Silurians and taken below the Earth. I haven't seen them since and my brother died when the Daleks took over"  
>Sasha thought about that night...<br>She was on the streets running from a dalek with her brother. They were both crying and screaming at each other to run. Sasha had a weapon but only had one fire in it. It was a gun that could destroy almost anything. She had stolen it from her work place. She continued to run but they came to a dead end. The dalek shouted "exterminate!" and shot her brother on the spot. She collapsed to the ground and screamed his name, Paul. The anger then ignited in her. She took her gun and blasted it at the dalek and it exploded in a huge ball of flames. Her anger took over her completely that night and she killed tonnes of daleks.  
>Sasha then woke up again. She was back.<br>"Sorry" she said to the doctor  
>she then looked up and saw the doctor climbing up again. She followed him<p>

They made it up a level. This time there was a tunnel that led over the crater. They ran across but Sashas' foot went through the tunnel. She screamed.  
>"DOCTOR!" she screamed "I'M STUCK! You have to help me!"<br>She started crying. The doctor ran back to her. He tried pulling her out of the hole. She was sobbing.  
>"Come on!" he said whilst pulling gritting his teeth<br>Sasha tried to push herself out. Then she got out. The doctor sighed with relief.  
>"MOVE!" she shouted<br>they ran again and made it up to the next level.

The lava was gaining on them now. It was the fiery demon that was going to consume them.

The doctor and Sasha then came across a red tunnel. It was red because it was burning.  
>"Oh great" said the doctor "its roasting!"<br>"How do we get through that?" said Sasha "we'll roast!"  
>The doctor stopped to think.<br>"I'll use the sonic to reduce the temperature!" said the doctor "setting 560n! If I use this then it takes the heat and swaps it!"  
>"So we'll freeze instead?" said Sasha<br>"well no" said the doctor "only if you're slow!"  
>The doctor ran through the tunnel pressing the sonic followed by Sasha. They then made it. They climbed up a small hole and found themselves at the top. They had made it to the top of the volcano. There was a rope that they had to cross to get to the other side of the volcano. There was a tunnel leading out. The lava was getting quicker though. It was going to get them. <p>

The doctor slowly clung onto the rope with his arms and legs and started to shuffle across it backwards. Sasha followed him. They were going slowly. There was a long distance to go. Sasha was looking down at the rising lava. She closed her eyes and shuffled faster.  
>The doctor was scared. He had never been so scared of something. He found this whole experience truly terrifying, like being chased up the stairs. He didn't even know who the woman was that wanted to kill him and his friend. He didn't want to know. All he knew was that she was hostile and wanted to play games that involved killing, kind of like Satellite 5 and The Weakest Link, but this was worse, it was a worse way to go.<br>Sasha was shuffling slower. She didn't think this would ever happen to her, what if she died here? What would she tell Nik? She wouldn't be able to say anything! And Chris would be trapped on his own inside the TARDIS and eventually killed; she wanted Chris to have a chance to taste the glory, which was what Chris wanted too.

The doctor had made it across. He sighed with relief. Sasha was struggling though, she was still trying to get across and was almost there but the lava was getting very quick now, it was literally centimetres away, Sasha shuffled as fast as she could, desperately but the lava caught up and Sashas' head fell under it.  
>"SASHA!" screamed the doctor<br>He saw bubbles under the lava and there and then he knew he had lost her but to his surprise Sashas' head came back up again, unharmed, not a cut or bruise.  
>Sasha then made it across.<br>She sighed. The doctor just stared at her in disbelief, this couldn't have happened, it was wrong, something was wrong with Sasha...

The doctor and Sasha ran out of the tunnel and landed on top of the volcano. They were outside. The TARDIS was parked there. Then the boss came again on a hologram.  
>"so" she said "you made it, you have defeated me... for now!"<br>She then disappeared. The doctor did not care though. He just opened the TARDIS doors and went inside. Chris was there ready to greet them.

"Sasha!" he shouted "are you okay?"  
>"Yeah" said Sasha "we're fine! We made it!"<br>She hugged him and laughed.  
>Chris was relieved.<br>The doctor wasn't though, he was confused, how did Sasha survive that? Having your head dipped in Lava, That was impossible to survive...

The doctor pulled some levers and switches and the TARDIS softly disappeared away from that mysterious volcano. 

The doctor was working and Sasha and Chris were talking. Sasha was giving Chris some explanations about the TARDIS and the doctor.  
>"Wow" said Chris "so this is all normal for you?"<br>"Yeah" said Sasha "well now it is!"  
>Chris laughed.<br>"Why don't you choose where we go?" said Sasha  
>"no" said Chris "surprise me!" he smiled<br>The doctor was back in the room from his deep think.  
>"Right up" he said trying to look happy<p>

The TARDIS had a new destination but Sashas' amazing healing powers haunted the doctor... 


End file.
